New User's Guide
Welcome to the wiki! If you want to help out maintaining this site, here's some simple advice and guidelines to help you out. Wanted Pages and Stubs an easy way to see what content is needed is to check out any stub pages, or by checking the Wanted Pages section in the . Stubs are incomplete pages with major sections that are missing or contain placeholders. These pages are no longer stubs once they have every major section filled out, though one can continue adding content to them if needed. Wanted pages, meanwhile, are pages that do not yet exist but are being linked to elsewhere. Page Creation Before you start, here's some questions you should ask: * Is the page directly relevant to TTS? * Does the page belong to one of the main categories of content? * Is the title spelled correctly? * Does this requires full page, or can it be satisfied with a redirect? When starting a page, one should follow the general format provided for that page type. Every page should be well-organized and have all applicable categories tagged at the bottom. Any applicable infoboxes should be included as well, and screen caps are encouraged. Not all pages require trivia, personality, or quote sections or galleries, though they are encouraged for characters who appear very frequently. NOTE: We're still working out how to get the Preload Templates to work correctly. Infobox templates should be working just fine. * Use the Character Preload Template for character pages. For an example of a complete character page, see The Emperor. * Use the Cast Preload Template for cast pages. For an example of a complete cast page, see Alfabusa. * Use the Episode Preload Template for episode pages. For an example of a complete episode page, see Episode 1: Adorable Centurion. * Pages for Other TTS Content and Background Lore do not follow any particular format. As a reminder, this is not a dedicated Warhammer 40,000 wiki. Information should be concise and limited to a need-to-know basis concerning what's relevant to the show and what's needed to understand who each character is. A brief description, about one or two paragraphs, will suffice for any character from official lore. The few exceptions include characters that are very important to the lore of the franchise, such as the Chaos Gods or the Primarchs, but even then information should be constrained to the most important points. Uploading Pictures It is preferable to upload pictures (ideally of characters for each page's infobox) based on screenshots from the actual show. Try to capture said screenshots at maximum resolution and at a reasonable size for clarity. When uploading said picture, be sure to give it a logical filename and add the Fair Use license (template is work in progress). If the art in question is commissioned by a known artist, please credit said artist, either by linking to their Cast page, or to the artist's external page. If in doubt, consult the Art Credits link in each video. Please do not upload a direct copy of the artwork in question without the artist's permission.Category:Browse